Hana, Hoshi, Sora
by Juri
Summary: Tamao recuerda el amor que sentia por Yoh. Un fic de un capitulo con el título del song de Tamao !.


**Hana, Hoshi, Sora.****  
  
Juri  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Fue hace mucho que empecé a fijarme en ti, esa dulce mirada que siempre me brindaba un sentimiento de estar protegida de todo mal. Ese cabello castaño, con el que me hubiera encantado juguetear aquellas noches en que el sueño no llegaba a mi. Esa sonrisa, que sin quererlo, podía cambiar mi estado de animo en tan solo un segundo.

Ver tu fornido cuerpo en cada pelea ¡Vaya que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho! No solo por ver tu pecho y abdomen tan bien formado, ver como arriesgabas tu vida por aquellas personas que quieres, me pregunto... ¿En alguna de esas batallas, yo pasaba por tu cabeza?

Muchas veces creí que eras un dios, y sabes? aún lo sigo creyendo.

Eres la única razón que me permite levantarme con fuerza de todo lo que se me ponga en frente, el simple hecho de saber que un _"Felicidades"_ acompañado de tu grata sonrisa es suficiente para derrotar al mismo demonio.

Esos labios, esos labios que siempre quise, y en este momento, quiero besar. Como tu suave aliento llega a perfumar mi cara, a volar mi cabello suavemente, a liberar todos mis sentidos.

Mi cabeza comienza a enrojecer, pero es un impulso que no puedo evitar, te abrazo cada vez más... más... más fuerte, siento que quiero asfixiarte, hasta matarte, matarte en mis brazos. Pero, eso no es posible, el amor que yo siento por ti, jamás fue, y será, correspondido, por qué se que hay alguien mas en tu corazón, alguien que ilumina tus sueños cada noche, pero se que ese alguien no soy yo.

Ya estas en mis brazos, ¿Qué mas falta? mi cara cada vez va enrojeciendo más, ¡menos mal que no me puedes ver! ya es demasiada vergüenza estar en tus brazos como para que me vieras así.

Voy acercando mi cara, lentamente, mientras la luna alumbra tu suave rostro y el viento mueve tu suave cabello.

Lo retiro.

Cada vez más, más, más cerca, mientras mis ojos se cierran lentamente dejándose llevar por lo que va a ocurrir. ¿Qué diablos me sucede? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Pero, mi cuerpo no responde, las señales del cerebro son demasiado débiles contra el corazón.

Tu aliento se acerca cada vez mas, puedo sentir como este empaña mis mejillas (rojas a más no poder), sin pensarlo, atrabancadamente me avente hacia ti, soltando uno de los besos más apasionados que jamás le he de soltar a nadie.

No se como sucedió, ni que fue lo que paso, pero tus suaves manos se enredaron en mi cabello, jugueteando con el mientras correspondías a aquel beso. Simplemente me sentí feliz, tan feliz, que la tranquilidad llego a mi mente mientras seguía con el contacto de los labios.

_-"Tamao"_

¿Eso fue lo que dijiste? ¿Es eso lo que acabo de escuchar? Tan solo te despegas de mis labios para decir mi nombre. Me siento tan feliz. ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas? ¿Qué el compromiso con la señorita Anna jamás te interesó? ¿Qué solo me amaste... a mi?

_-"Yoh"_

Es lo único que mis nervios me permiten decir, por fin eres mío, por fin puedo dejar de ser _la pequeña Tamao _y encararme a todos aquellos que impedían que nuestro compromiso se cumpliera.

Más de repente, mi sueño se rompe al sentir como tus brazos me rechazan con un empujón, bastante sutil.

Abro los ojos, y veo ahí, recargado en la pared, al joven Lyserg.

Sus ojos muestran un poco de furia, pero no me concentro tanto en eso. Veo mi labial totalmente embarrado en su cara, comenzando por sus labios, hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Además, puedo ver como sus ropas están algo fuera de su lugar. ¡Jamás creí comportarme con alguien de esa manera!.

Mi mente se aclara de nuevo, todo fue un sueño causado por mi mente de adolescente. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Mi novio es el joven Lyserg, es el único que se comporto de forma agradable al enterarse el amor que tenia al joven Yoh no me era correspondido. Desde entonces supe que el era a quién yo amaba, pero, ¿Porqué siempre sucede eso? Aún sabiendo que Lyserg es el verdadero amor de mi vida, no puedo evitar recordar lo que siempre quise que sucediera entre el joven Yoh y yo.

-¿Porqué Tamao?-dice Lyserg limpiándose el desastre que ocasione en su mejilla con su manga-¿Qué rayos tiene Yoh que siempre lo mencionas?

-Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Lyserg...-le contestó, mientras me voy a sentar en las escaleras-... yo lo ame y al parecer es muy difícil olvidarlo.

-Yo te ayudare a olvidarlo-fue lo último que alcanzo a decir, ya que su boca fue sellada por un apasionado beso que plantó en mis labios, mientras sujetaba mi cabeza para evitar que el contacto se perdiera.

Eso es lo que siempre sucede, cada que se puede, Lyserg y yo podemos representarnos el amor que sentimos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, esa dulce mirada que siempre me brindaba un sentimiento de estar protegida de todo mal, ese cabello castaño con el que siempre quise juguetear, esa sonrisa que cambiaba mi animo cada que quisiera llegaban a mi mente.

El shaman que siempre quise y amare: Yoh Asakura.

**Fin**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la Autora. **Mwaha!!! TamaoXLyserg!! ¿De donde rayos saque esa idea? a mi nu me pregunten, total, ya lo hice así ^^!  
Espero que el fic les haya gustado =D, tb dense una vuelta por mis otros fics (por el momento, solo uno xP) y dejen unos cuantos reviews y gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo leyendo mis estupideces!

Juri  
mashi@otakumail.com


End file.
